


Miedo

by aribakemono



Category: Black Dagger Brotherhood - J. R. Ward
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-07
Updated: 2013-07-07
Packaged: 2019-08-09 16:30:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16453391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aribakemono/pseuds/aribakemono
Summary: Si Butch tuviera que describir los besos de Vishous en una sola palabra, diría que, la mayoría del tiempo, son tristes.





	Miedo

Si Butch tuviera que describir los besos de Vishous en una sola palabra, diría que, la mayoría del tiempo, son tristes.  
  
Que el calor y la fricción de su cuerpo, y la batalla de sus lenguas, siempre saben a despedida. Como si el propio V quisiera convencerse de que, realmente, ésta será la última vez.  
  
El ex policía no puede recriminárselo, la verdad; porque está seguro de que no es el único que, cuando siente los labios del otro, piensa en traición. A Marissa, que es más que probable que sea consciente de lo que ocurre con Vishous. Y a la unión con ella que proclamó delante de los Hermanos y la Virgen.  
  
Los dos se guardan esa incertidumbre y ese trocito de corazón roto en el fondo del alma, porque son hombres (vampiros) orgullosos que no hablan de sentimientos más de lo estrictamente necesario. Y por miedo a adelantar _ese_ día.  
  
Y es que Butch, y V también, está aterrorizado, pensando en el momento en que todo explote y no puedan seguir ocultando las sábanas revueltas que dejan en el Pit. El día en que Marissa no podrá seguir fingiendo que _no pasa nada_ , y el poli tenga que elegir.  
  
Ambos saben qué ocurriría, a quién escogería, y Vishous no podría estar más de acuerdo con su elección. Nada mejor que una hembra hermosa para pasar el resto de sus días feliz.  
  
Pero, hasta entonces, hasta el momento en que su relación llegue a un punto tan inmanejable que se convierta en una fría amistad incómoda, seguirán besándose cada vez que puedan, lento y lánguido, saboreando, o rápido y necesitado. Continuarán gimiendo con cada embestida en el sofá del Pit, con la voz emocionada del comentarista de fondo, las patatas fritas desperdigadas en el suelo y la bolsa de plástico tirada junto a su ropa. Con el miedo y el dolor atravesados en su voz cuando susurren sus nombres en el orgasmo.


End file.
